fantasy_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Rozdział 1
Detektyw z Symbolem Samuraja (jap. サムライシンボルの探偵, Samurai Shinboru no Tantei) to pierwszy rozdział Labirynth. Labirynth (Sezon 1) Opis Do portowego miasta Asgardu przybywa młody chłopak Izaak z Midgardu, wraz ze swoją czerwoną żabą Frog na ramieniu. Chłopaka charakteryzuje ogromny uśmiech na ustach oraz zafascynowanie nowym miejscem do którego przybył. Tym czasem w Asgardzie panuje ogromne zamieszanie ponieważ do miasta ma przyjechać księżniczka Asgardu Bianca. Młoda i rządna przygód Bianca wymyka się swojej świcie i podczas przechadzki napotyka się na Izaaka. Dziewczyna ze względu na swój strach przed żabami wyjawia Izaakowi, ze jest księżniczką i każe go aresztować jeżeli nie pozbędzie się zwierzęcia. Chłopak oczywiście ją wyśmiewa. Gdy Bianca odkrywa, że jej straż ją ściga niespodziewanie ratuje ją Izaak. W ramach wdzięczności dziewczyna stawia przybyszom z Midgardu obiad. Chłopak jest wyśmiewany przez barowiczów, że taki nędzny biedak przyszedł tutaj z tak zadbaną panną, jednak ten wogule nie zwraca na to uwagi. Pomimo początkowej niechęci do chłopaka i jego pupila z niższego stanu dziewczyna szybko zostaje przyciągnięta przez ciepłe serce chłopaka i z ogromną fascynacją wsłuchuje się w jego opowieści o Midgardzie. Bianca wyznaje że też chciała by kiedyś zwiedzić inne królestwa ale niestety nie wolno jej. Izaak sarkastycznie oznajmia jej, że jest wolnym człowiekiem i może robić co tylko chce pod warunkiem, że nie krzywdzi w ten sposób niewinnych. Izaak idzie do łazienki, a Bianca i jej żabie nemesis pod postacią Froga zostają w restauracji. Nagle jednak zostają porwani. Porywaczem Bianci okazuje się Shou Tategami dawniejszy prywatny detektyw który w wyniku swoich niecnych uczynków został pozbawiony uprawnień. Chcąc się zemścić, postanawia za pomocą swojej Mocy Wybuchu spalić dziewczynę. Na ratunek zwierzakowi i nowo poznanej kobiecie przybywa Izaak, który ukazuje się być użytkownikiem Mistycznej Mocy znanej jako Smocze Wzmocnienie. Czarno włosy dzięki swoim zdolnością błyskawicznie rozprawia się w przeciwnikiem i postanawia ruszyć w dalszą podróż niestety na jego drodze staje gwardia cesarza. Rozdział Nefrytowy Cesarz, legendarny twórca Królestwa Yggdrasil został zdradzony i zamordowany przez grupę niezwykle silnych wojowników nazywaną Dwunastoma Miesiącami. Od tego czasu śmiałkowie pragnący przejąć jego tytuł przemierzają kosmos wypełniony liśćmi koniczyny w celu eksploracji labiryntów i zdobywania zapomnianych skarbów. Wśród nich jedna grupa wyróżniła się na tle innych, Siedem Cudów Świata, gildia ludzi owianych bajkami. Galaktyka Midgard, planeta Urbem. Lipiec CXVII roku kalendarza Yggdrasilskiego. Midgard to tzw. "Smocza Galaktyka", najbardziej oddalona galaktyka od stolicy królestwa Yggdrasil, Utopii, która znajduje się w samym centrum galaktyki Asgard. Ciepła noc, nieróżniąca się niczym szczególnym od innych ciepłych nocy w Urbem. Zachodzące słońce oraz piękne chmury malowały przepiękne płomieniste niebo, które było charakterystyczną cechą planety.. Młody, najwyżej 18 letni mężczyzna o wzroście około 180 cm szedł właśnie w kierunku baru "Pióro Feniksa" znajdującego się niedaleko portu. Wyglądem pozornie nie wyróżniał się na tle Urbemskiej populacji, czarno włosy człowiek o kolczastych i opadniętych włosach (wyjątkiem były dwa sterczące kudły na czubku jego głowy), aczkolwiek posiadał piękne czerwone niczym szkarłatny płomień oczy. Ubrany w białą koszulę z długim rękawem, którą nosił wyciągniętą by mięć większą swobodę poruszania się, a rozpięty z powodu panującej temperatury kołnierzyk przyozdobiony był czarnym krawatem. Spodnie również były ciemne i nieco workowate by chłopakowi było wygodniej podczas ruszania się oraz eleganckie czarne buty. Cały ubiór chłopaka sprawiał wrażenie jak gdyby jego garderoba była lekko za duża na niego samego, aczkolwiek taki był jego styl i mieszkańcy Urbem dawno się przyzwyczaili do jego dziwactwa. Lekko przygarbiony chłopak szedł spokojnym krokiem, z rękoma w kieszeniach albo drapiąc się nimi po głowie. Gdy doszedł do swojego celu wyraźnie ziewnął, a następnie popchnął lekko drzwi wchodząc do pomieszczenia. Izaak: Yo! Klient 1: O znowu przyszedł żreć. Klient 2: Weź się do roboty! Bella: On w przeciwieństwie do was codziennie jakoś kombinuje by mieć pieniądze na jedzenie, a nie prosi żonę o kieszonkowe. Izaak: Aye! Chociaż mówi to pani w taki sposób jak gdybym robił szemrane interesy by zarobić. Bella: No już już, cio podać kochaniutki panie prywatny detektywie? Tak! Izaak, bo tak ma na imię nasz bohater z zawodu był prywatnym detektywem. Wiecie morderstwa, kradzieże, wyłudzenia, szantaże, zdrady, zaginięcie klocka i inne rzeczy jakimi stalkerzy to znaczy śledczy się zajmują. Chłopak był dość znany w barze, zresztą wpadał tu codziennie by coś zjeść, więc karczmarka traktowała go nieco lepiej od reszty klienteli. Izaak: Poproszę coś ciepłego na kolację. Bella: Już się robi kochaniutki. Pani Bella z kolei to kobieta w wieku między 30, a 40 rokiem życia oraz właścicielka i główna gospodyni biura feniksa. Doskonale wiedziała, że podstawą marketingu jest przyciągnięcie klientów i dlatego pomimo swojego wieku ubierała się bardzo seksownie. Dojrzała kobieta o czarnych krótko obciętych włosach, wyzywającym makijażu, który dodawał jej dzikości i seksapilu oraz skąpy strój pokojówki, który podkreślał jej zadbane kształty. To jednak nie wszystko! Jej ton głosu, sposób wypowiedzi, umiejętność poruszania się, oraz dodawanie miłych słówek typu kochaniutki dodawało jej dokładnie takiej kobiecości za jaką podążali mężczyźni. Nie nowiną jest więc zatem iż głównym powodem tak częstego natężenia ruchu w barze była możliwość obcowania z tak zmysłowa kobietą. Aczkolwiek dla Izaaka, pani Bella była raczej kimś w charakterze cioci, mógł ją odwiedzać kiedy chciał, ona go wysłuchiwała i karmiła za niezwykle wysokie ceny jakich galaktyka jeszcze nie widziała. Kobieta szybko udała się za ladę by przyrządzić chłopakowi posiłek. Izaak w tym czasie przysiadł się do baru i kątem oka zerkał na panujący w barze klimat. Jego uwagę przykuł niezwykle irytujący mężczyzna w zbroi samuraja, który siedział w centrum sporej grupki ludzi chcących mu się podlizać. Izaak zerkał tak przez chwilę gdy nagle pod jego nosem pojawił się talerz z jedzeniem oraz kubek ciepłego napoju. Bella: Proszę! Świeżo wysmażone kiełbaski, chrupiące pieczywo prosto z pieca i kubek świeżej herbaty z cytryną. Izaak: Dziękuję! Widzę, że dzisiaj na gorąco. Bella: A jak, w końcu jestem gorąca babka. Izaak: No to smacznego! Bella: I jak smakuje? Izaak: No ba! Bella: A byś spróbował coś innego powiedzieć kochaniutki. Izaak: Swoją drogą, pani Bello kto to jest? Bella: To Samuraj Feudalny Sandstorm, przyjechał ze stolicy dzisiaj rano i od tamtego czasu stara się imponować statusem społecznym. Izaak: Ehhhh... Bella: Kochaniutki nie szukaj problemów, proszę. Każda z galaktyk ma przypisany oddział zbrojny zajmujący się jego patrolowaniem. Formacją odpowiedzialną za Midgard stanowią Samurajowie Feudalni. Izaak: Wiem, wiem... innymi słowem przynależąc do nich stajesz się członkiem elity. Też przecież kiedyś próbowałem się do nich dostać. Bella: Swoją drogą kochaniutki... Izaak: Tak? Bella: Należy się 25 dukatów za dzisiejszy posiłek. Izaak: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Przecież to zdzierstwo w biały dzień! Bella: Mam więc szczęście, że mamy typową płomienistą Urbemską noc słodziaku. Izaak: CYCATA WIEDŹMO! Bella: Wybacz, ale raczej nie jestem zainteresowana. Poszukaj sobie dziewczyny w swoim wieku. Izaak: Dzięki pracy z ludźmi zrozumiałem dlaczego Czarny Nietoperz działał sam! Tak czy siak dziękuje, za dzisiaj. Adieu! Bella: Do zobaczenia kochaniutki! Chłopak w drodze powrotnej do domu postanowił wybrać się na przechadzkę po mieście. Szedł powolnym krokiem z rękoma schowanymi w kieszeniach. W głowie nadal miał słowa swojej przyjaciółki o poszukaniu sobie towarzyszki w swoim wieku. Izaak: Hmm... Taka sekretarka w miniówce to całkiem fajna sprawa. Gotowałaby, sprzątała no i ładnie wyglądała. Czego więcej chcieć od życia Chłopak rozejrzał się po czym ujrzał siedząca na ławce młoda kobietę więc z racji tego że była całkiem ładna podszedł do niej. Ona nie zwróciła na niego jednak uwagi gdyż była zajęta przeglądaniem katalogu modowego. Izaak postanowił więc lekko zakasłać czym udało mu się oderwać uwagę młodej kobiety od kolorowego pisemka na wystarczającą chwilę by mógł utrzymać z nią kontakt wzrokowy. Izaak: Hmmmmmm... całkiem ładna Jeśli teraz odwzajemni uśmiech, jest szansa, że coś może z tego być. Aczkolwiek kobieta tylko spuściła wzrok po czym zaczęła się powoli odsuwać od młodego detektywa, aż w pewnym momencie uciekła jak najdalej. Izaak podrapał się po głowie po czym parsknął sam do siebie. Izaak: Skucha... czy ty naprawdę myślałeś, że wymarzona pomoc domowa spadnie ci z nieba?! Nagle nad miastem niebo stało się czarne. Zaczął wiać silny porywisty wiatr. Pojawiły się jasnoniebieskie chmury, który zaczęły wirować tworząc coś na wzór czarnej dziury. Z chmur zaczęły trzaskać pioruny. Codzienne życie Urbemczyków zostało przerwane przez to niecodzienne zjawisko. Izaak: To żeś miał czas na narzekanie. Nagle z samego serca wiru wystrzeliła wiązka błękitnej energii. "Niebiański Meteor" uderzył kilka metrów od stojącego Izaaka. Chłopak po krótkiej chwili zastanowienia ruszył w stronę tajemniczego zjawiska, miał naturalną zdolność niepodejmowania niekoniecznego ryzyka aczkolwiek do przodu pchała go myśl, że przecież kto nie ryzykuje ten nie pije szampana. Gdy chłopak dobiegł na miejsce, serce (a może nawet i coś więcej) mu stanęło. Przed jego oczyma ukazał się nowo powstały krater z którego nadal się dymiło. Izaak odważył się podejść nieco bliżej dzięki czemu ujrzał leżącą w kraterze nagą dziewczynę. Jej uroda była zjawiskowa jednak na jej twarzy malował się wyraz smutku. Nie wiadomo czy była świadoma co się wokół niej dzieje czy nie gdyż wypowiedziała pewne słowo: Sakuya: Per...pe...tum... Mo...bi...le Izaak: Hę? Jest naładowana etherem?! Czarnowłosy pomyślał że najlepiej będzie ją w tej sytuacji obudzić więc w tym celu wyciągnął w jej stronę prawą dłoń, aczkolwiek nagle energia z dziewczyny przybrała jednolitą karmazynową barwę i uderzyła z całych sił w detektywa, skutecznie odrzucając go do tyłu powodując upadek na głowę. Izaak: Ała! Ciało szatynki wciąż jednak nie chciało się uspokoić. Wydało jeszcze sześć podobnych eksplozji energii jaką oberwał Izaak, tym razem jednak w baraw: szafirowej, złotej, szmaragdowej, kryształowej, ametystowej i bursztynowej. Po szódmym wyładowaniu znaki zniknęły, a dziewczyna wróciła do normy. Izaak: W coś ty się znowu wpakował? AHHHHHH!!! Chociaż Izaak wiedział że to nie do końca dobry pomysł wchodzić w kontakt z dziewczyną zdolną eksplodować spore masy energii to teraz było już za późno. Mógł tutaj wogule nie przychodzić, a poza tym zostawienie niewinnej kobiety w potrzebie mocno dało by się we znaki jego psychice. Izaak: A niech cię głupie sumienie! Czerwonooki delikatnie podniósł dziewczynę i wziął ją na ręce, następnie pomyślał że jest całkiem milutka gdy nie wystrzeliwuje z niej ether. Detektyw postanowił wziąść ją do swojego domu, tam mógł spokojnie mieć ją na oku i w odpowiednim momencie zadać nurtujące go pytania. O ile centrum galaktyki jest stolicą kultury walki oraz historii samurajów, będącą pod kontrolą Stycznia spośród Dwunastu Miesięcy- Mercurego Vandervilliana to planety znajdujące się na obrzeżach galaktyki cierpiały na brak opieki ze strony rządu oraz cieszyły się dużą swoboda obywatelską. Urbem nie było planetą szczytowo rozwiniętą planetą w skali Midgardu, można wręcz powiedzieć że było mieszaniną wszystkich zbytecznych towarów przepływających przez główne szlaki handlowe. Z pozoru dość cuchnąca sprawa, aczkolwiek dawało to specjalny przywilej Urbemczyką, mianowicie w Urbem można było znaleźć wszystko co tylko Postacie *Izaak Moce *Smocze Wzmocnienie Kategoria:Manga Kategoria:Rozdziały Kategoria:Saga Smoczej Wyspy Kategoria:Akt Nowej Drużyny